


Interspace

by brokenhighways



Series: Dear No. 26 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arguing, Dating, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are trying to settle into married life but the distance between them isn't making it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interspace

Jared to Jensen

How's the conference?

Jensen to Jared

What's French for 'boring but interesting at the same time'?

Jared to Jensen

Haha. Well. I'm looking at syllabus documents so you're probably having a better time than me.

Jensen to Jared

What Shakespearean horror are you terrorizing the kids with this year?

Jared to Jensen

Hamlet, apparently. I was hoping to switch it up and do something else. But Shakespeare is the OG and we gotta accept that.

Jensen to Jared

Shakespeare the OG. Someone should put that on a t-shirt.

Jared to Jensen

Like the 100 off brand white crew neck XL shirts someone gave us as a wedding gift?

Jensen to Jared

Hey, that was from one of YOUR weird poet friends.

Jared to Jensen

Right, I have the weird friends.

Jensen to Jared

You have Chad so you kinda win the weird friend sweepstakes by default.

Jared to Jensen

Gee, what an honor. :) I miss you.

Jensen to Jared

And I you. I actually sat through an episode of Real Housewives in the hotel last night.

Jared to Jensen

What's the verdict?

Jensen to Jared

How do they hear each other during all of the yelling? And also, if Carole knew that she didn't use a ghostwriter for her book, why did she spend so much time arguing with Aviva?

Jared to Jensen

LOL. I'm laughing so hard right now.

Jensen to Jared

It's a serious question. I had to rage-quit with a minute left to go.

Jared to Jensen

You rage quit everything. Like our Taken marathon.

Jensen to Jared

There's only so many times I can watch Liam Neeson take on guys that are barely putting up a fight.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah...you said. Still, I do miss your sparkling commentary.

Jensen to Jared

I'll be back soon. And until then, Ninja can take my sport as the resident critic.

Jared to Jensen

He's kinda occupied with chasing his own tail. It's sort of cute and frustrating to watch.

Jensen to Jared

Please. You probably caught it on video.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, yeah. Oh, by the way, your mom came over for dinner.

Jensen to Jared

I know. She sent me a bill for her cashmere sweater. Apparently there's dog hair all over it.

Jared to Jensen

Should I be offended that she didn't bill me? Does she think that I live off you?

Jensen to Jared

Oh no. I am not going to say anything that can be held against me.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, you owe me. She's been driving me crazy since the wedding. Like I'm suddenly unworthy of her precious baby.

Jensen to Jared

Just offer to do some cooking shit with her and all would be good.

Jared to Jensen

She did spend an inordinate amount of time talking about her new local cable show and how she's ten times better than 'that crook Martha Stewart'.

Jensen to Jared

Oh god.

Jared to Jensen

And then she started commenting on the decor of the kitchen, which is weird because all of that monochrome is clearly your influence.

Jensen to Jared

Wow. Guess I picked a bad time to be away.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, you could say that. Asshole.

Jensen to Jared

You love meee

Jared to Jensen

Some days I wonder why! This house is way too big and empty without you in it. Even with Ninja.

Jensen to Jared

:( I'm sorry. Fucking work shit and all that.

Jared to Jensen

You better be sorry. If you're not careful, I might end up leaving you for our next door neighbor.

Jensen to Jared

Gary 'I'm On My 3rd Hip Replacement' Roberts? Tough competition but I bet he can't move the way I can.

Jared to Jensen

You say the sweetest things to me.

Jensen to Jared

That's why you love me :)

~

Jared to Jensen

Hey, so what happened last night? Is your phone okay?

Jensen to Jared

It's fine.

Jared to Jensen

So, what...you hung up on me?

Jensen to Jared

Yes. Apparently that's the only way to get through to you.

Jared to Jensen

Rude.

Jensen to Jared

What's rude is you just steamrolling past my issues and talking about a damn TV show.

Jared to Jensen

Well, excuse me for wanting to have a nice conversation with you!

Jensen to Jared

And excuse me for being tired after a 14 hour day.

Jared to Jensen

Look, I don't want to fight, okay? Just...pick up next time I call.

Jensen to Jared

Maybe I will, maybe I won't.

Jared to Jensen

What the fuck does that mean?

Jensen to Jared

What I said.

Jared to Jensen

What's crawled up your ass and died?

Jensen to Jared

My desire to want to speak to anyone. Goodnight.

Jared to Jensen

Fine. Goodnight.

~

Chad to Jared

When's Jensen back?

Jared to Chad

I have no idea.

Chad to Jared

You're still being stubborn, huh?

Jared to Chad

Am not.

Chad to Jared

Look, as much as it physically pains me to side with Jensen, you know that he gets all cranky when he goes out of town. Hell, didn't you go through this when you met?

Jared to Chad

I guess we did. And I know I'm being petty, I'm just annoyed.

Chad to Jared

You haven't spoken to him for a week. And he asks me how you are every day. Which is almost too sweet for me. Almost. I'm not made of stone. So, for the sake of my manhood and sanity, I need you to fix this.

Jared to Chad

Now I feel like a dick.

Chad to Jared

FIX THINGS!

~

Jensen to Jared

So, I tried calling again. No answer - again.

Jared to Jensen

I'm sorry. Work was crazy.

Jensen to Jared

That's what you're going with?

Jared to Jensen

It's true. It was and all I wanted to do was talk to you about it, but I get that you're busy.

Jensen to Jared

Not for you. And yeah, I snapped the other day but life is still happening out here. Work is busy for me too. I was just pissed and I needed you to just listen.

Jared to Jensen

I screwed up. I just...I guess I miss you. And I know that we agreed that you'd do the conference and then fly out to see that prospective client, but it sucks.

Jensen to Jared

Is this about work? Have you been settlng in okay?

Jared to Jensen

Work is fine.

Jensen to Jared

I read your blog remember?

Jared to Jensen

Dammit. I thought we agreed that wasn't fair.

Jensen to Jared

Hence why I started my own blog!

Jared to Jensen

All you do is post pictures of your future mid-life crisis cars.

Jensen to Jared

You weren't complaining the time we test drove that sweet, sweet Lambo.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, probably because I was trying to work out what turned you on the most. Me or the car.

Jensen to Jared

That's easy. The car. :P

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, right :) Hey...I'm sorry for being an idiot.

Jensen to Jared

Well...you can show me how sorry you are soon. I'm leaving the airport now.

Jared to Jensen

I thought you weren't due back until next week.

Jensen to Jared

Technically, I'm not. But that's one of the perls of bekng your own boss.

Jared to Jensen

So, you're flying back out because of me. I'm so sorry…

Jensen to Jared

Don't be. I didn't like being away from you either and...I can't micromanage everything all the time. I trust my guys to sort everything out.

Jared to Jensen

Awwww.

Jensen to Jared

You're still in the doghouse, btw. Not picking up my calls for a week was a dick move.

Jared to Chad

I think we've sorted things out kinda.

Jared to Chad

It's okay, I will accept my punishment. And just so you know, I'm open to spanking.

Chad to Jared

TOO. MUCH. INFORMATION. BRAIN BLEACH NEEDED.

Jensen to Jared

Why did Chad just send me an text telling me to keep my spanking fantasies to myself?

Jared to Jensen

I might have text him a message meant for you.

Jensen to Jared

LOL. Poor guy.

~

Jared to Jensen

I'm trying to sleep

Jensen to Jared

I'm in my office...?

Jared to Jensen

I know. I can kind of hear you typing. Walls ain't thin, baby.

Jensen to Jared

Oh. Well. Sorry. This kind of has to be done before morning. And a certain someone distracted me earlier.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, we hadn't christened your new office yet!

Jensen to Jared

I'm pretty sure you left an ass imprint on one of my folders.

Jared to Jensen

I come bearing gifts? :P

Jensen to Jared

Wow. I want to believe that you didn't intend that pun, but I actually know you.

Jared to Jensen

I intend all of my puns. S'no other way to do it. Seriously though. I kind of need you here so I can sleep.

Jensen to Jared

I thought it was the typing. Such a baby.

Jared to Jensen

Okay, I lied about that. You've been working pretty late this week. I kind of miss you hogging the covers.

Jensen to Jared

You're missing your own imagination.

Jared to Jensen

Denial, we meet again.

Jensen to Jared

Funny.

Jared to Jensen

Oh, I know. I'm hilarious.

~

Jensen to Jared

Suuuuup.

Jared to Jensen

....

Jensen to Jared

Okay, fine. Good afternoon?

Jared to Jensen

Lol, hey. Sorry. Work is a bit shit today.

Jensen to Jared

Kids acting up?

Jared to Jensen

LOL, I wish. No, the principal is watching the department like a hawk because of his fucked up on/off relationship with my boss. It's awkward, especially for me because everyone is apparently already used to this dysfunction.

Jensen to Jared

Yikes. Hence why Aldis and I make sure none of that hanky panky occurs at A&H.

Jared to Jensen

Riiiight, cause you guys have a sure fire way to monitor any hanky panky.

Jensen to Jared

Yes. Four eyeballs.

Jared to Jensen

You really expect me to believe that you're aware enough to somehow detect any office romances? The same dude that barely makes it through dinner without working? Hmm.

Jensen to Jared

Of course I am.

Jared to Alona

I need some quick dirt on any potential romances brewing at A&H.

Alona to Jared

There aren't any. Except for when you and Jensen decide to deface his office with bodily fluids.

Jared to Alona

When you put it like that it sounds gross. But seriously? Nothing?

Jensen to Jared

I know that you're asking Alona for dirt. Ha. Looks like I'm a better boss than yours.

Jared to Jensen

*grumbles* This sucks. It's like something out of The Young And Restless.

Jensen to Jared

Why do you always compare everything to TV shows?

Jared to Jensen

Because they're true to life and educational. LOL.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah...I'm pretty sure my left ass cheek has more intelligence than those shows.

Jared to Jensen

You are a smartass, so no argument here.

Jensen to Jared

Lmao, good come back.

Jared to Jensen

Your ass just has that affect on me. :P

Jensen to Jared

Why do you always make our conversation either dirty or random?

Jared to Jensen

You know you love it!

Jensen to Jared

I love you, even though I'm not sure why sometimes, lol.

Jared to Jensen

BECAUSE I'M AWESOME! And both of my ass cheeks are very intelligent?

Jensen to Jared

*facepalm*

Alona to Jared

I just read Jensen's texts over his shoulder. What is wrong with you?

Jared to Alona

I'm living in my own personal One Tree Hell? And I needed a certain someone to make it better.

Alona to Jared

Dammit. Now I can't judge you. And I really, really want to. Fine. Keep talking about ass cheeks and stuff.

Alona to Danneel

Is it weird that a conversation about ass cheeks is making me wish that I had someone who was crazy enough about me to listen to me talk about ass cheeks?

Danneel to Alona

.....sometimes I worry about you.

~

Chad to Alona

Hey, did you get home okay? You seemed kind of impatient last night?

Alona to Chad

That was the third date I've escaped from this week. Clearly all of the good men are taken.

Chad to Alona

Except for yours truly of course.

Alona to Chad

No, you suck too. The annulled Vegas wedding, the off/on again with the lucky bride, your thing with Lauren, the fact that you have an unhealthy obsession with fish tacos. I could keep going.

Chad to Alona

I'll have you know that I'm an awesome dater. Or whatever. Anyway, you're not that bad. Maybe ditch the sarcasm and skirt suits and you'll meet a nice guy.

Alona to Chad

That was my work outfit, dumb dumb.

Chad to Alona

Just do as I say, and you'll see. The Chad is always right.

~

Alona to Chad

Your advice SUCKS. Or maybe Tinder is just matching me with weirdos.

Chad to Alona

Hahaha. Or maybe you have impossibly high standards.

Alona to Chad

I do not.

Chad to Alona

Prove it. Go on a date with the least desirable person that you know.

Alona to Chad

That would be you, Mr Fishy Taco Face.

Chad to Alona

I'm hurt!

Chad to Alona

But that means you have to go on a date with me now. Ha.

Alona to Chad

If it'll get you to shut up then fine.

Alona to Danneel

I think I just agreed to go on a date with Chad. This is a whole new level of desperate.

Danneel to Alona

Lmaooooooooooooo. Oh, this is going to be good.

~

Chad to Alona

Did you get home okay?

Alona to Chad

I did...thanks.

Chad to Alona

Sweet. I'll see you next week at Jared's, right?

Alona to Chad

You will?

Chad to Alona

Yes. Housewarming party. Three months later but whatever. Free booze is free booze.

Alona to Chad

I might have a...gardening appointment.

Chad to Alona

Okay. Why are you being weird? We went on a date. I proved that I'm a decent guy with good hygiene - contrary to what Ackles will tell you. We can all laugh about it at the party.

Alona to Chad

Ugh. I think Danneel sent out a damn flyer telling everyone.

Chad to Alona

I bet. Look, we'll ride it out. I'll keep on being awesome and you'll meet a great guy blah, blah, blah.

Alona to Chad

What about you? Are you still into Lauren?

Chad to Alona

Heeelll no.

~

Alona to Jared

I need to speak to you.

Jared to Alona

What is it? Do you need me to come and get you?

Alona to Jared

Uh. It's 10am. I'm at work.

Jared to Alona

Oh. Well. Yeah. Good.

Alona to Jared

Weirdo. Has Jensen been talking about me again?

Jared to Alona

He may have mentioned something about you dating a bunch of random weird people you met online.

Alona to Jared

It's way worse than that. You know that date I went on with Chad? I actually kind of liked it. He was less of an idiot than usual. It was weird but...nice weird.

Jared to Alona

LOL. This is priceless.

Alona to Jared

I'm probably just projecting. And besides, Jensen would probably lock me away in a tower if I so much as winked at Chad.

Jared to Alona

Chad is a good guy, though. And if you wanted to date him for a while, I wouldn't say anything.

Alona to Jared

Uh. No. I mean, I know that I don't hang out with you guys anymore, but imagine how awkward it would be if we had a huge, messy breakup.

Jared to Alona

That's not really Chad's style.

Jensen to Jared

Can I have Alona back please? Kinda got a busy schedule here.

Jared to Jensen

How'd you know she was talking to me?

Jensen to Jared

I know everything. :)

Jared to Jensen

Do you know what I'm thinking right now?

Jensen to Jared

That I'm an idiot who doesn't know everything?

Jared to Jensen

LOL. :P

~

Jared to Chad

Dude, you and Alona?

Chad to Jared

She thinks I'm irresistible. Am I right or am I right?

Jared to Chad

Uh...

Chad to Jared

Dude, relax. I'm not going to date her. It would be weird. I don't even like her that way. And Jensen will probably dismember me if I went there.

Jared to Chad

1\. You're an idiot. 2. You need to find some way to explain that to her.

Chad to Jared

Sure. Unlike you and Jensen, I have no problem being honest.

Chad to Alona

Did you say something to Jared about our 'date'?

Alona to Chad

Damn him. Maybe. But I definitely DON'T like you.

Chad to Alona.

Look, I only went on that date to show you that sometimes when you expect too much, you end up getting disappointed.

Alona to Chad

And I had extremely low expectations with you...and ended up being pleasantly surprised. You're right.

Chad to Alona

Hey, what do I always say? The Chad is always right!

Alona to Chad

I definitely wouldn't go that far. Ever.

Jared to Chad

Just got off the phone with Alona and thankfully she is over you. That was a nice thing that you did.

Chad to Jared

Well, who else was going to help her? Danneel puts the D in dysfunction. You and Jensen are idiots - no offense. Sandy...wait, is it me or has she fallen off the grid?

Jared to Chad

She's coming to the housewarming but I've been busy with work. I'll touch base with her soon. J and I are trying to spend some quality time together. And last time you and I hung out it turned into this huge thing.

Chad to Jared

Welp. Sucks to be you. I'm gonna go steal some free food from whatever event Katie is throwing. I'd invite you both but...

Jared to Chad

My ex will be there. Sigh.

Chad to Jared

You can always tell Jensen to dislodge that stick from his ass and get over it?

Jared to Chad

Lol, I'll pass thanks. Enjoy the party. I have an early morning tomorrow anyway.

Chad to Jared

Alright, man. Later.

~

Jensen to Jared

So, I have a couple of hours spare. Is there anything that we don't have for the party. 

Jared to Jensen

Uh...well, you know how I said I'd pick up some stuff?

Jensen to Jared

....yes?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, I never got around to it. Sorry. 

Jensen to Jared

You realize that this party is in two days?

Jared to Jensen

We could always...postpone? I mean, we've been here for almost three months now, waiting a couple of days won't hurt.

Jensen to Jared

So I just completely rearranged my calendar for nothing? Gee, thanks. 

Jared to Jensen

Sorry!

~

Danneel to Jensen

Just got your text. Dammit, I was looking forward to the free food. And the booze. Mostly the booze. Anyway, what's the haps? Trouble in paradise. 

Jensen to Danneel

There is clearly no such thing as paradise. I think marriage is just something create by some masochist to  _*_ age* us so that we all dramatically reduce our life expectancy, 

Danneel to Jensen

Whoa. Are things that bad?

Jensen to Danneel

No. I guess I was just looking forward to the party and all of a sudden, he doesn't want to have one and everything is about work. 

Danneel to Jensen

And that's not the same for you? Or was that a different Jensen who was away for a few weeks?

Jensen to Danneel

Yeah, yeah, I'm a huge hypocrite. Thanks. 

Danneel to Jensen

You're welcome. Now stop being an idiot and be grateful for what you've got. 

~

Jensen to Jared

So, do you want to grab dinner tonight?

Jared to Jensen 

Can't. I have a bunch of papers that I need to grade for tomorrow. 

Jensen to Jared

Okie dokie. 

Jensen to Danneel

Let's get wasted!

Danneel to Jensen

Not that I'm not on board with that plan, but what about Sasquatch?

Jensen to Danneel

He's busy and I need someone to bitch about work with. Someone that isn't Aldis. 

Danneel to Jensen

I'm your girl. Just okay it with Jared first, okay?

Jensen to Danneel

Sure, whatever. 

~

Wannabe Martha to Jared

Are you and my son having some kind of familial dispute?

Jared to Wannabe Martha 

Not to my knowledge. He wasn't even home when I got back. He still isn't. 

Wannabe Martha to Jared

He's here at the house. After getting into a lengthy argument with a trashcan, he passed out on the couch. 

Jared to Mrs A

Wow. Uh, sorry, I guess? Do you need me to pick him up?

Mrs A to Jared

No. I had something I wanted to ask him anyway, so...this gives me the perfect opportunity. 

Jared to Mrs A

You want to ask him what?

Mrs A to Jared

You'll know in good time, dear. Now have a good night. 

Jared to Danneel

So...how much did you guys drink tonight?

Danneel to Jared 

In my case, not enough. In Jensen's...yeah, one of you is going to have to take the lead on the conversation that you need to have. 

Jared to Danneel

Is this about me blowing off dinner? He's done that a million times. 

Danneel to Jared

I'm saying nothing. 

Jared to Danneel

You've said enough. 

Danneel to Jared

Really? I'm done with this conversation now. Tell Jensen to call me. 

Jared to Danneel

Why? So he can spend the rest of a week in a drunken stupor. 

Danneel to Jared

You're way out of line. Tell Jensen not to bother - and that his husband is a douche. 

~

Sandy to Jared

Hello, stranger. You called? 

Jared to Sandy

Where have you been? I've barely seen you since the wedding. 

Sandy to Jared

Had to move back home for a while to help with my Aunt. I'll be back in a month or so. 

Jared to Sandy 

:( I thought you were planning on coming to the party?

Sandy to Jared

I was going to drive up. I had someone to look after my aunt but you canceled. 

Jared to Sandy

Damn. I'm sorry. I just thought it would be better to do it later. 

Sandy to Jared 

Better for who?

Jared to Sandy

For me, duh. 

Sandy to Jared 

Considering that it wasn't just your party, maybe that wasn't the best choice. Duh!

Jared to Sandy 

Mehhhh. 

~

Jensen to Jared

So, my mom wants us to take in my cousin for a few weeks. Apparently there's a lot of family drama etc. 

Jared to Jensen

I don't think that's a good idea. 

Jensen to Jared 

I don't either but she's family. 

Jared to Jensen

We barely spend time together as it is. Heck, you're busy getting into arguments with trashcans and wasted with Danneel.

Jensen to Jared

You complained that I was working too much, so I scaled it back. I've left the out of town stuff to other people...only for you to blow me off every time I suggest we do something together. I'm not sure what else you want from me. 

Jared to Jensen

Sigh.

~

Chad to Jared

Something magical happened tonight. You know how Katie invited us all to some party as professional seat fillers? Well not did Jensen show up, but he's actually having a civil conversation with Rob. 

Jared to Chad 

Wow. And shit that was today? I didn't even realize. 

Chad to Jared

Yup, Jensen said you were busy, so...

Jared to Chad 

Yes! I'm in charge of some extracurricular stuff at the school so I was busy. 

Chad to Jared

No problem, man. I'll catch up with you later. 

Jared to Jensen

Thanks for covering for me. Katie will probably kick my ass later but you're still beest! :P

Jensen to Jared

Lol. It's cool, you've covered for me countless times before. And I know that I've been an asshole lately. I guess I just feel guilty for being busy all the time now that I know how it feels. 

Jared to Jensen

Aw. I know that you were just upset that we don't see each other much, but as long as we stick together and make the most of whatever time we do get to spend together. 

Jensen to Jared

That sounds good to me. Oh and btw, my cousin is NOT staying with us. I'm still recovering from my sister constantly stealing my pink grapefruit face wash. I am not ready to reignite that battle. Even though it is really good face wash. 

Jared to Jensen

....sometimes I worry about you. I worry a lot. 

Jensen to Jared

Ha. Anyway, I did some damage control with my aunt and so everything is all under control. 

Jared to Jensen

You just paid for whatever it was that your cousin did/damaged/didn't do, right?

Jensen to Jared

Pretty much. If I ever go bankrupt it'll be because of crazy family drama

Jared to Jensen

Or your unhealthy obsession with fruit scented face wash. 

Jensen to Jared

Don't hate!

Jensen to Jared

Speaking of hatin', you might want to sort things out with Danneel. 

Jared to Jensen

Can't you just, buy her something nice and say it's from me?

Jensen to Jared

Saying the words 'I'm sorry' is cheaper, so....nope! Good luck ;P

Jared to Jensen

Ugh, I've changed my mind. You're the worst. 

Jensen to Jared

The worst at not being the best?

Jared to Jensen

That doesn't even make sense!

Jensen to Jared

Whatever you say, Princess. 

Jared to Jensen

If I was a royal, I'd be a formidable Prince, thank you very much. 

Jensen to Jared

...and the pauper of comebacks?

Jared to Jensen

Look who's hating now!

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go and get another drink. 

Jared to Jensen

Are you preparing for round 2 with the trashcan?

Jensen to Jared

In my defense, the pedal is stupid and sticks 50% of the time. Hence why I had to go all Thriller in Manila on its ass. 

Jared to Jensen

....maybe you should ease off on the drinks? LOL. Either way, I'm gonna hit the hay. Running around after teenagers is EXHAUSTING. 

Jensen to Jared

Aww. Get some rest and I'll try to be home soon. See you then. Love ya!

Jared to Jensen

Right back at ya. :)


End file.
